


Until the Light Goes Out on Me

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005, blessings from the god of gay hookups, it's an agreeable arrangement, mikey likes blowing pete, pete likes getting blown, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pete, summer passes by in flashes of late-night skinny dipping and shared cigarettes on the roof of Mikey’s tour bus. It’s warm, it’s comforting, he’s carefree and helpless, and he almost feels like he could fall in love if he tried hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Light Goes Out on Me

For Pete, summer passes by in flashes of late-night skinny dipping and shared cigarettes on the roof of Mikey’s tour bus. It’s warm, it’s comforting, he’s carefree and helpless, and he almost feels like he could fall in love if he tried hard enough. 

They’re watching fireworks the first time they kiss. It’s casual, something that Pete could probably pass off as a side effect of the weed or alcohol, and he only vaguely remembers it in the morning. Happy Fourth, Independence Day, an excuse to party and drink and stare a little too long at friends you care about a little too much.  
They don’t need an excuse the second time. It’s full of intent and purpose, hot and heavy in a way that sweeps Pete off his feet. He’s full of energy from having just come off stage screaming to hundreds of kids about love and sex and death and he conveys all of that as he holds Mikey in his arms and presses their mouths together like he needs him to breath.  
Now, though, there is no urgency or hesitation. There’s just the two of them, sitting in lawn chairs, staring at the bonfire in front of them as they listen to Joe tell some story about when he got laid during his first headlining tour. Mikey’s laughing at a joke, one that Pete probably should have heard, but he can only focus on the sparks that are flying near to Mikey’s face, illuminating his smile and his eyes and fuck, he’s so beautiful.  
Later, after almost everyone’s asleep or too drunk to notice, he takes Mikey by the hand and brings him to Fall Out Boy's tour van which is, amazingly, empty. Pete sends a quick 'thanks' to whatever deity controls the timing of gay hookups, and then leads him inside and presses him against the wall of the bunk room. He kisses Mikey slow and dirty, pushing his hands through his hair and grinding against him. They both turn, and suddenly the positions are switched and Pete’s back is on the wall and his dick is hard and everything is so much, too much, not enough.  
Mikey pulls away, suddenly, and Pete’s confused until he sees Mikey drop to his knees and start rubbing himself against Pete’s jeans, looking up, asking permission. As if he could say no. As if anyone could.  
He grabs Mikey by the hair, and that’s as much of a go-ahead as he needs before he’s pulling down Pete’s zipper, taking his boxers and pants along with it until they’re bunched at his knees and Mikey has direct access to Pete’s cock. It’s not graceful or slow. Neither of them want it to be. Once Mikey has Pete in his hand he just goes for it, licking up the shaft and across the head, flicking his tongue across the slit to taste the pre-come that’s collected there. He wraps a hand around the base and pumps it in time with his mouth, making Pete gasp every time he turns his head at just the right angle. Then he takes his hand away, and before Pete can complain he moves forward and swallows him whole. Pete makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a shout. Mikey makes no noise at all, just flutters his tongue on the bottom of Pete’s dick, right underneath the tip, and swallows around him.  
Pete bangs his head on the wall as he turns towards the ceiling. All he can feel is Mikey’s throat, closed around him like a vice, warm and wet and hot. He struggles to breathe for a second, and almost laughs because if he’s having a hard time getting air it must be fucking impossible for Mikey. But Mikey’s good at doing impossible things. He can manage.  
He starts moving again, up and down, sucking and licking and twisting. It feels good, so fucking good, and Pete wants to keep him there forever. Stay here with him for the rest of his life, fuck the rest of the world and what they might think. They’d spend their days talking about Star Wars and having sex and watching fireworks and falling in love. Pete would be happier than he’s ever been in his life.  
Mikey opens his eyes, looks up at Pete, and moans. Pete comes in his mouth. He swallows it all, and Pete bends down to kiss him. He can taste himself on his tongue.  
He quickly reaches towards the front of Mikey’s jeans, pulls them down and finds that he’s going commando. Oh well. Easier access, anyways. Pete licks his hand and starts jacking Mikey off, quick and dirty on the floor of his van, watching Mikey pant with his eyes closed and glasses askew, hair messy from Pete’s hands grabbing onto it. He leans forward and whispers in Mikey’s ear. 

“Love the way you look, sucking me off. Like you could stay there for hours. Like you’d enjoy every second of it.” Mikey whimpers, and Pete takes that as encouragement to keep talking. “I would too, y’know. Enjoy you getting me off. Wonder how fast you could make me come? How many times?” Mikey laughs.

“We should find out sometime,” he says in reply, voice breaking as Pete speeds up the pace of his hand.

“We should. Next hotel night. Maybe I’ll tie you down, fuck your mouth. Not let you have any say in it.” Mikey breathes heavily, and the expression on his face is beautiful, so goddamn beautiful that Pete wants to take a picture and frame it on his wall. His mouth is hanging open, his eyelids are fluttering, and his face is turned upwards like he’s looking towards heaven. Pete leans forward, whispers in his ear. “I bet you’d look so pretty with your lips stretched around my cock, spit running down your chin. Desperate for me. I’d never let you go.”  
Mikey comes into Pete’s hand with a shout and slumps backwards into his lap.  
“Mikey fucking Way,” says Pete. “I just gave you a handjob in the back of my van.” And they both laugh at that, because it’s true, and it’s unexpected, and it’s perfect.

Later, when they’re both laying together in Pete’s bunk, Pete turns towards Mikey and asks if he thinks stories are supposed to have a happy ending. If he thinks people are, for the most part, pleased with themselves. If they will die feeling satisfied with what they've accomplished, who they've met, what they've done. Mikey blinks, and turns towards him. “I think that not knowing how a story ends is what makes it real life. If we knew, we wouldn’t have to live it,” he says.  
That makes sense, Pete thinks. He’ll just have to keep living. See how it goes. He’s okay with that.  
He turns towards Mikey and kisses him on the forehead before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write a longer Petekey fic with an actual plot soon, so stick around if you want to check that out. Also might be some Ryden in the works. Thanks for reading!  
> -peregrineMendicant


End file.
